


Insomnia

by catalan5truek



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, i'm soft for the beheaded cousins, i'm sorry if this was done before, it's been a while since i wrote something so i'm sorry in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalan5truek/pseuds/catalan5truek
Summary: Katherine has a nightmare and Anne comfort her.





	Insomnia

Anne had had a few rough nights, the nightmares were almost constant and kept her awake ever night. Except tonight. She knew that her sleepless night were getting to her, the other girls had pointed out that she hadn’t been as energetic in the show as usual, and she felt like she couldn’t keep her focus.

So today she took matters in her own hands and made everything possible to be as tired as she could by night; she woke up earlier than usual went for a run in the morning and exercised in the afternoon before the show, and instead of going out for a drink with the others as usual, she went for another run. She knew she was tired and she was sure that tonight she wasn’t going to have nightmares. And she didn’t.

But when she was deep sleep, she felt a kick in her back that woke her up. She was ready to yell at whoever decided to wake her up in the middle of the night the only night she had been able to sleep, but when she turn around she saw Katherine laying asleep next to her, breathing heavily, sweating and kicking.

Scared of what was happening to her little cousin she started to shake her and calling her name. Katherine woke up crying, confused and saying word Anne couldn’t understand.  
“Kitty? Kitty, it’s okay. I’m here. Look at me, look at me. You’re in my room. Breathe” Anne didn’t know how to calm the young girl, she was going to get Jane or Aragon or someone who knew what to do in this situation, but Katherine put her arms around her and cling to her as if she was drowning and she was her only lifeboat. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Let’s try to breathe together okay?”

After a few minutes Katherine was able to calm down and started to let go of Anne.  
“I’m sorry, I’m umm I’m really really sorry, I..I didn’t mean to wake you, I just wanted to not sleep alone, and I didn’t want to bother Jane again, I didn’t know this would happen. I’m so sorry Anne” Katherine was still very shaken up and it broke Anne’s heart.

“Kitty you have nothing to apologize for, you hear me? This is not your fault. I just want to know one thing okay? Has this happened before?” Katherine shyly nodded, and Anne put her in a tight embrace. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t realize Katherine was going through the same thing she was going through.  
“Oh baby girl. Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just. I keep having dreams, memories from the day I was beheaded. But sometimes you are there, and Jane, and Anna, and Parr, and Aragon” Katherine swallow a sob “And he kills you. He kills all of you and makes me watch. And I try to fight him, Anne I swear I try to fight all of them to save you but I can’t, they’re all there, Mannox, Dreham, Henry and Thomas, and they’re just too strong.” Katherine broke down crying and Anne just held her unsure of what to do.

“Do you know why today I didn’t go with you to the pub?” Anne waited a few seconds to see if Katherine had heard her, when she finally said a small no, it encouraged her to keep talking “Because I went for a run instead, all day I’ve been trying to tire myself out because I thought it was the only way I could sleep without nightmares. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were going through the same thing. But let’s do a deal okay? If you have any nightmare or if you feel like you can’t sleep or you don’t want to sleep alone, you come to me okay?”

“And you will do the same?” Katherine said it so low that Anne thought she imagine it.

“Of course I will Kitty?” Anne kissed her head and snuggled closer to her.

“Okay. Deal. Could I… maybe sleep here tonight?”

Anne laid down and indicated Katherine to do the same. Kat snuggled next to her resting her head in Anne’s chest to be able to listen to her heart beat. Anne focused on Kat’s breathing and was able to sleep after she was sure her cousin was asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i wrote anything because i wasn't inspire, but i've been obsessed with this musical for a couple of months and i wanted to write something for the fandom, so this came out.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it, i welcome all types of criticism so leave a comment if you want.
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr i'm @imthefairest


End file.
